petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TsubasaKiiroi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pet Society Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TsubasaKiiroi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:15, September 25, 2011 Just wanna drop by to say "Hi"............and i wanna ask you where did you get that Dress,Hair,Wig everything on your avatar pictureWhite1310 12:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) <--------------------------------Like this one here....where,on what week?White1310 12:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question,that was very helfull♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 08:57, October 12, 201 1 (UTC) I'll get them now,Thank you very much♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 08:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) One more thing did you dyed the Crystal Princess Wig with: <------------------------ or ---------------------------> Once again thank you♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 10:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yup,im from indonesia,hi salam kenal juga terima kasih♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 04:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh,kamu dah denger ndak tentang gempa di bali,duh tadi aku masih di sekolah aku same nangis lagi,o iya kamu tinggal dimana♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 06:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh iya tadi ngeliat facebookmu trus aku liat foto ketemu ini deh Ikan yg coklat tu apa gimana cara nangkapnya♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 06:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Dimana kamu dapat topengnya♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 07:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Maaf kalo aku nanya terlalu banyak♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 07:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Oo,gitu ya makasi,iya nih bali gempa♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 04:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Katanya nanti jam 2 malam ada gempa lagi tapi jgn percaya yg begituan lempeng bumi kan bisa bergeser kapan aja itu udah jadi kehendak tuhan.oooo kamu di bekasi,oh iya katanya kita bisa nagkap ikan tu pake homegrown chestnut tapi kok pohon chestnutku buahnya kayak rambutan?♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 04:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Nama aslimu siapa ya,o iya ini bocoran baju ama barang barang minggu depan ini check ya aku gak sabar nih♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ooooo,gitu ya,salam kenal juga!♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 10:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) im scared.jpg|Im scared dig in the graveyard.jpg|Graveyard Trick or treat basket.jpg|Trick or Treat basket Question.jpg|Dimana dia? Ngomong ngomong aku gak ketemu ketemu trick or treat basketnya di graveyard susah nyarinya♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 10:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) April,april,liat ni!♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ternyata Pet Society bikin baju khas bali,loh!aku gak tau kapan baju ni di jual tapi aku cari di Clothes Store gak ada sayang♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ini juga aku cari cari gak ada,untuk adikku yang suka bajak laut tapi gak ada!♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) April,sejak kapan tampilan stylist kayak begini?♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Aq punya satu request banyakin dong foto pet societymu! >.<♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ooooo,gitu ya♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 01:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Kalo soal nge-add,aku nge-add kamu di facebook maksudnya?♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 01:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ooo gitu makasih ya,aku cuma nanya aja gak beli kok♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 07:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC) This is a killer fashion.Dimana dapetinnya?♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 11:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Maaf,Pril!Aku gak punya igloo kalo misalnya ada gak usah bayar kok discon 100%♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 07:46, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hore,memangnya untuk apa igloonya?♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 08:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) WoW,selamat atas igloo yang terdapatkan.Yg aku mau tu romantic secret garden aku masih yang ngoleksi siput.♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 08:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) _____8888888888____________________ ____888888888888888_________________ __888888822222228888________________ _88888822222222288888_______________ 888888222222222228888822228888______ 888882222222222222288222222222888___ 8888822222222222222222222222222288__ _8888822222222222222222222222222_88_ __88888222222222222222222222222__888 ___888822222222222222222222222___888 ____8888222222222222222222222____888 _____8888222222222222222222_____888_ ______8882222222222222222_____8888__ _______888822222222222______888888__ ________8888882222______88888888____ _________888888_____888888888_______ __________88888888888888____________ ___________8888888888_______________ ____________8888888_________________ _____________88888__________________ ______________888___________________ _______________8____________________ Wah,gak sabar------------->LOOK<-----------------♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 08:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) O,iya!April,pas level apa dapet sabun gini? April,aku kan buka Twisted Tales Mystery Outfit aku dapet Pttlegeus Groom,tadinya aku sempet sedih karena baju cowok trus aku rugi 7 PFC,stelah di pikir pikir aku gabung sama baju lain kaya Michael Jackson ya♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hehehe peace! Aku juga buka buka Win or Lose Box♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hehe,gpp aku suka kok ama bajunya nambah koleksi♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 01:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) April,aku dah dapet chestnut fishnya♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 03:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) April kamu bisa ndak bikin foto peliharaanmu yg lagi menguap kayak gini?♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Tapi gak yg kena kue ya sekedar menguap aja♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Atau bermain gitar seperti ini♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 12:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Liat ini♥ ❤ ❥ ❣ ❦ ❧White❤ ❥ ♡ ♥ ღ ɞLove in the Air 08:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hey white what level are you ?????????